


Hardheaded

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Podium or Die (Or Die and Podium) [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “Well, that’s something: Dear diary, today Yuzu-kun actually did what I told him to do, for the first and last time in my life.”“I’m great following directions.”“I’m sure your coach wouldn’t agree with that statement.”OrShoma stays, but only until Yuzuru falls asleep. Then he has to go.





	Hardheaded

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another podium making lucky fic.  
> I did Deniss dirty, and I'm sorry about that.
> 
> No Real life Shomas were injured while making this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!

Yuzuru sighed as he turned around, shuffling to the other end of the bed.

He had the worst timing ever.

Who even gets ill during the summer?

Yuzuru Hanyu, apparently.

The fact that his cough had developed into a fully-fledged asthma attack during rehearsals for the ice show had not helped.

Shoma had almost killed him –after making sure he was actually breathing like a normal human being and not dying, of course- when he put two plus two together and realised he was actually ill and hadn’t told anyone, and that was the reason he kept his morning kiss as merely a brief peck.

He had then been quarantined by his small but extremely scary boyfriend, ordered to keep bed rest and not to leave the hotel room under any circumstances, lest it be he became a safety hazard… to himself, obviously.

So here he was, staring at Pooh’s face, trying to keep the coughs at bay, and fall asleep. He was actually really tired, if he was being honest.

He didn’t know when it happened, but he fell asleep, and woke up feeling a thousand times better. He yawned and opened his eyes, startling when he saw Shoma sitting on the small armchair in front of the bed.

“Hey, when did you get back? How did you come in?”

“Not long ago. And I took your keycard when I left, silly. That’s how” Shoma smiled at him warmly, and Yuzuru relaxed against the mattress, allowing himself to smile back.

“How was practice?”

“Uneventful as always, since there was no Hanyu Yuzuru to stir up drama.” Yuzuru pouted. “I took the first transport back with a couple of other people to get here faster. I don’t trust you being alone and actually doing what you were told to you”

“I’ll have you know I stayed in bed the entire time, and the only person I interacted with was Pooh-san.” Shoma giggled.

“Well, that’s something: Dear diary, today Yuzu-kun actually did what I told him to do, for the first and last time in my life.”

“I’m great following directions.”

“I’m sure your coach wouldn’t agree with that statement.”

The laughed softly, and Yuzuru patted the empty space next to him. Shoma rolled his eyes, and climbed over Yuzu’s body, plopping down on the mattress with a sigh.

“Are you feeling better?” Shoma brought his hand up to Yuzuru’s face, combing his fringe back and touching his forehead. “Seems like your temperature is normal.”

Yuzuru almost jumped back, startled.

“God, Sho, why are your hands so cold? Wait, is that a bruise?” He brought his hand to Shoma’s cheek, setting it there.” You’re freezing!”

“Yeah, it’s bruising, I crashed and hit my face full speed, not a funny feeling, let me tell you. Hmm, strange, now that you say so, I actually am cold.”

“Come here, I’ll warm you up.”

Shoma gave him a smile and quickly burrowed his face in Yuzuru’s neck, inhaling his particular smell.

“You’re so warm. I love how warm you always are.”

“You don’t want me as your boyfriend, you want me as your personal space heater.”  Yuzuru nuzzled Shoma’s hair sweetly, making him shiver.

“I love you so much, Yuzuru.” Shoma looked up, eyes full of feeling. “I know I don’t say it as often as I should, but I really, really do. I will never understand what you saw in me, but I’m forever grateful you decided you wanted me.”

Yuzuru’s eyes watered and, illness be damned, he leant down and kissed Shoma with all the love he could muster. He gently licked Shoma’s lips, sweetly, unrushed. He never wanted the kiss to end.

He had to break away when the lack of oxygen started to make him dizzy, and he rested his nose on Shoma’s temple, as he felt Shoma’s little puffs of breath on his neck. He hummed contently, cuddling closer, as he felt Shoma hug him even tighter around the middle.

“I love you too Sho-kun. You’re the only person I’ve ever loved and the fact that you love me back is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Yuzuru fought the fogginess of sleep that was trying to pull him under. Shoma shook his head at that.

“Sleep Yuzu. I’ll hold you in my arms until you’re asleep, and then I have to go.”

Shoma gave him another sweet, close-mouthed lip, which made Yuzuru sigh, and then bury his nose in Shoma’s hair, allowing himself to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

Loud knocks on his door woke Yuzuru up from his slumber what felt like ten minutes after he’d fallen asleep.

He frowned when he opened his eyes and found himself alone in the room, but got up and walked to the door, opening it without checking who it was.

 _“Yuzu! Hurry up, get your phone and put on your shoes and let’s go.”_ Javier said, and Yuzuru frowned.

_“Go? Go where? I’m sick.”_

Javier bit his lip.

_“Yuzu, there was a massive pile-up on the road a couple of hours ago. One of our transports got totaled.”_

Yuzuru’s eyes widened.

_“Is people okay? They hurt?”_

Javier’s eyes filled with tears.

 _“Rika, Satoko and Liza died instantly.”_ His blood froze. “ _Sergei and Matteo died on their way to the hospital. Deniss is undergoing surgery, but there are higher chances that he won’t pull through than there are that he will._ ” Through teary eyes, he noted Javier seemed tense. Too tense.

 _“You no tell me something. What you hide?”_ Javier bit his lip. “ _Javi, what you hide!?”_ He saw Javier take a deep breathe.

_“Shoma was in the bus.”_

Yuzuru’s knees buckled, and he would’ve hit the floor hadn’t it been for Javier’s reflexes.

“ _Yuzu. Yuzu, focus! He’s still alive!”_ Yuzuru looked at him. _“He’s alive, but we need to go now.”_

That didn’t sound promising. He did not like the sound of that.

He run into the room, putting his shoes and throwing a random jacket on, and made his way to the lift as fast as he could.

He heard Javier struggling to close the door to the room and run after him, but he couldn’t really pay attention.

‘He should’ve stayed sleeping with me, why did he have to go anywhere?’ He thought, berating himself for falling asleep. Maybe if he had been awake, he could’ve stopped Shoma from leaving and he would’ve been safe.

Javier guided him to a taxi and grabbed his hand all the way to the hospital, but his hand was wrong. It was far too big, and the skin colour wasn’t right, and it was warmer than the hand he wanted to be holding.

Javier quickly paid the cabbie as Yuzuru threw the door open and run inside, instantly locating the rest of the skaters.

The first one to notice him was Johnny Weir.

_“Yuzu…”_

_“Where is Shoma?”_

Johnny’s face fell. He grabbed Yuzuru by the hand and instantly paged a nurse, who took a look at Yuzuru, eyes wide, and guided him down a corridor.

“He’s through that door. I suggest you prepare yourself, there are a lot of machines connected to Uno- senshu.” She bowed and stepped aside.

Yuzuru took a deep breath, and opened the door.

It was horrifying.

Shoma’s body look minuscule in that hospital bed, surrounded by beeping machines and cables.

Yuzuru felt the first couple of tears making their way down his cheeks.

He walked closer to the bed, and bit back a sob as he saw how bruised Shoma’s face looked, the right side dominated by a big bright purple bruise, his lip cut and his cheeks scratched.

His head was bandaged tightly, and the gauze was already starting to stain with red.

He looked down and gingerly took Shoma’s hand, trying not to mess with the IVs and the monitor cables. He bit his lip, when all of a sudden a small squeeze made him snap his eyes back up.

He could see Shoma’s eyes open, barely.

“Yu…” Shoma whispered.

“Sho-kun, don’t talk, you need to save all your energy and get better.”

Shoma’s lips raised almost imperceptibly, and he gently shook his head, eyes closed and movements minuscule.

“I… won’t get… better,” A tear fell down his cheek. “I… waited… for you.” Yuzuru let out a sob. “Now… I go.” Yuzuru shook his head violently, eyes closed, only opening them when Shoma tightened his grip again. “Yuzu” Shoma whispered with a tiny smiled, and his eyes closed.

The machines started beeping wildly, and Yuzuru was quickly pushed out of the room by the nurse that had guided him in. He tried to fight his way back in, but couldn’t manage to.

“Please go wait with the others. I’ll let you know as soon as we know his state.”

Numbly, he shuffled back to the waiting room, where Javier instantly located him, and hugged his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

 

 

 

Ten minutes later, he saw the nurse come into the waiting room. He looked at her, and instantly knew.

Shoma was gone.

 

 

 

 

They said it had been a miracle he had survived for as long as he had after the crash, he had extensive internal bleeding, and his organs were failing since the second he was brought into the hospital.

He had fought for an hour and a half, they had said. Fifteen minutes on the crash site, the fifteen minutes of ambulance ride, and then an hour at the hospital, before his body gave up.

“Shoma is… was” Keiji swallowed around the lump on his throat. “He was really hardheaded. I’m pretty sure he was waiting for you. He wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye".

They told him they would release Shoma’s personal effects when his parents arrived, so there was nothing else anyone could do in the hospital.

 

 

Yuzuru was in an almost catatonic state, lying in bed, in his hotel room, when he had the epiphany. He quickly sat up.

An hour and a half.

That meant…

****

**_I took the first transport back with a couple of other people to get here faster_ **

**_Today Yuzu-kun actually did what I told him to do, for the first and last time in my life_ **

**_Why are you so cold? Wait, is that a bruise?_ **

**_I crashed and hit my face full speed, not a funny feeling_ **

**_I know I don’t say it as often as I should, but I really, really do. I will never understand what you saw in me, but I’m forever grateful you decided you wanted me.”_ **

**_I’ll hold you in my arms until you’re asleep, and then I have to go_ **

 

He covered his mouth with his hands, choking a gasp.

Something white and gray caught his eye and he stood up to examine the object.

 

It was Shoma’s Team Japan jacket.

The jacket he had taken to rehearsal that day.

A jacket that should’ve been in the hospital, with the rest of Shoma’s things.

He inspected it, and fell to the floor, heartbreaking sobs making his chest heave.

 

**_“He was really hardheaded. He wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye"._ **

 

It was speckled with blood.


End file.
